cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal girl
Event Summary Royal girl was a Pot Event available from 04/09/2018 to 04/17/2018 (First Half from 04/09/2018 to 04/13/2018 and Second Half from 04/13/2018 to 04/17/2018) with "Classical" themed rewards. Event Story Start Elisa: Wow! What a big mansion! Coco: This mansion is the most biggest one in CocoPPa Town. Elisa: Anyways, she must be an interesting person because she wants to see Magic Pot. Charlotte: Hey, are you talking about me? I'm Charlotte, a milady of this mansion! Elisa: Looks arrogant a bit.. Charlotte: ''' Oh, well, it's obvious because I'm a milady. '''Coco: What's the matter? You look as if you're crying. Charlotte: I'm not crying!! (Actually I want to be their friend...) Elisa: I get the feeling I can hear her real words... Coco: Now, let's create some items with Magic Pot that she would like. Then, we will become good friends. Elisa: Since her butler gave us items, well, let's try our best! (Story) Royal girl - Start 1.jpg (Story) Royal girl - Start 2.jpg (Story) Royal girl - Start 3.jpg (Story) Royal girl - Start 4.jpg (Story) Royal girl - Start 5.jpg (Story) Royal girl - Start 6.jpg (Story) Royal girl - Start 7.jpg (Story) Royal girl - Start 8.jpg (Story) Royal girl - Start 9.jpg (Story) Royal girl - Start 10.jpg (Story) Royal girl - Start 11.jpg (Story) Royal girl - Start 12.jpg (Story) Royal girl - Start 13.jpg ----- Middle Charlotte: Guys, you did well than I expected! Elisa: I feel like we're getting closer to her little by little. Charlotte: I'll praise your work. (Thank you for being nice to me...) Coco: Hehe, be a bit more honest with yourself♪ (Story) Royal girl - Middle 1.jpg (Story) Royal girl - Middle 2.jpg (Story) Royal girl - Middle 3.jpg (Story) Royal girl - Middle 4.jpg ----- End Charlotte: Ah, th..thank you for visiting my place today. Actually, I was troubled that I don't have many friends because of my character... But now I have courage to be honest with myself. Coco: Glad to hear that ♪ Elisa: Now we got to be friends! Charlotte: Please come to see me again, I'm looking forward to seeing you ❤ (Story) Royal girl - End 1.jpg (Story) Royal girl - End 2.jpg (Story) Royal girl - End 3.jpg (Story) Royal girl - End 4.jpg (Story) Royal girl - End 5.jpg (Story) Royal girl - End 6.jpg Event Items * Fancy Tea - Sara made this tea. Be careful not to spill it! * Princess High Heels - Cute Shoes like flower. Designed for Princess. Her photo in these heels appeared in a magazine and that became a trend! * Elegant Perfume - Perfume smells noble rose with list scent of sweets. You'll feel like a Princess wearing this. * Tailor Made Dress - Flower Dress made for Dance Party. Many designers worked on this dress for Princess. * Noble Grand Piano - Princess's favorite Piano. You need Musical Score as well! If you feel tired, take a break having something sweet. (Characters) Royal girl - N.jpg|Fancy Tea (Characters) Royal girl - N+.jpg|Princess High Heels (Characters) Royal girl - R.jpg|Elegant Perfume (Characters) Royal girl - SR.jpg|Tailor Made Dress (Characters) Royal girl - SSR.jpg|Noble Grand Piano Event Characters * Sara - Maid works for Princess Charlotte. She is really clumsy but good at making tea ♪ If you help her, she will give you cute Coat. * Annette - Younger sister of Charlotte. A bubbly, Fashionable girl. If you give her a nice pair of Shoes she's give you Dress in exchange ❤ * Sebastian - A Butler works for Charlotte. Sara is his younger sis. Very reliable person. If you give him the perfume Charlotte likes, he'd tech you how to wear a Butler. * Catherine - The best friend of Charlotte. Really calm person. If you give her Dress and Perfume, she's invite you to her Mansion ❤ * Charlotte - The richest Princess in CocoPPa Play Town. She is snobby. but actually she can't stand being alone♪ If you get closer to her, she's give you Rare Item. Item Combinations * Normal+: Marguerite, Pen, Book * Rare: Candy, Cake, Rose * Super Rare: Marguerite, Rose, Pen * Double Super Rare: Candy, Cake, Book Bonuses 1st Half Limited Time Bonus 1 Satisfy the conditions within the period and get rewards. (From 04/09/2018 (Mon) 15:00 to 04/11/2018 (Wed) 15:00 (JST)) *'Catherine': 15 SR and 20 R *'Annette' 22 N+ *'Sara' 15 N (Bonus) Royal Girl - 1st Half Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|1st Half Limited Time Bonus 1 (Profile) Royal girl - 1st Half Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|1st Half Limited Time Bonus 1's Profile (Show) Royal girl - 1st Half Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|1st Half Limited Time Bonus 1's Show (Show Items) Royal Girl Baldachin Bedroom Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Royal Girl Baldachin Bedroom Stage ver.1 (Tops) Royal Girl Neat Frilled Dress ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Royal Girl Neat Frilled Dress ver.A white (Outerwear) Royal Girl Long-Sleeved Cardigan ver.A pink.jpg|(Outerwear) Royal Girl Long-Sleeved Cardigan ver.A pink 1st Half Limited Time Bonus 2 Start cooking for 25, 45, or 80 number of times within the period and GET Limited Item!(From 04/11/2018 (Wed) 15:00 to 04/13/2018 (Fri) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Royal girl - 1st Half Limited Time Bonus 2.jpg|1st Half Limited Time Bonus 2 (Hand Accessories) Royal Girl Holding Shoe and Hat ver.A pink.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Royal Girl Holding Shoe and Hat ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Royal Girl Twin Half Up Bob Hair ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Royal Girl Twin Half Up Bob Hair ver.A pink (Tops) Royal Girl Vest and Retro Vest ver.A brown.jpg|(Tops) Royal Girl Vest and Retro Vest ver.A brown 2nd Half Limited Time Bonus 3 Satisfy the conditions within the period and get rewards. (From 04/13/2018 (Fri) 15:00 to 04/15/2018 (Sun) 15:00 (JST)) *'Charlotte': 5 SSR and 22 SR *'Sebastian' 20 R *'Annette' 25 N+ (Bonus) Royal Girl - 2nd Half Limited Time Bonus 3.jpg|2nd Half Limited Time Bonus 3 (Profile) Royal Girl - 2nd Half Limited Time Bonus 3.jpg|2nd Half Limited Time Bonus 3's Profile (Show) Royal Girl - 2nd Half Limited Time Bonus 3.jpg|2nd Half Limited Time Bonus 3's Show (Show Items) Royal Girl Fabulous Things Decor1 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Royal Girl Fabulous Things Decor1 ver.1 (Tops) Royal Girl Yong Lady's Butler Style ver.A black.jpg|(Tops) Royal Girl Yong Lady's Butler Style ver.A black (Hairstyle) Royal Girl Butler Short Hair ver.A black.jpg|(Hairstyle) Royal Girl Butler Short Hair ver.A black 【CocoPPa Play】Royal girl 2nd Half Limited Time Bonus 3|2nd Half Limited Time Bonus 3's Animated Show 2nd Half Limited Time Bonus 4 Start cooking for 30, 55 or 100 times to get rewards. (From 04/15/2018 (Sun) 15:00 to 04/17/2018 (Tue) 15:00 (JST)). (Bonus) Royal girl - 2nd Half Limited Time Bonus 4.jpg|2nd Half Limited Time Bonus 4 (Profile) Royal girl - 2nd Half Limited Time Bonus 4.jpg|2nd Half Limited Time Bonus 4's Profile (Show) Royal girl - 2nd Half Limited Time Bonus 4.jpg|2nd Half Limited Time Bonus 4's Show (Avatar Decor) Royal Girl Fashion Show for Myself ver.A pink.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Royal Girl Fashion Show for Myself ver.A pink (Tops) Royal Girl Fluffy Lace Dress ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Royal Girl Fluffy Lace Dress ver.A purple (Face) Royal Girl Energetic Smiling Face ver.A green.jpg|(Face) Royal Girl Energetic Smiling Face ver.A green Club Bonus Get Premium Ticket per number of SR request * 30 times = 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x1 * 50 times = 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x2 * 100 times = 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x3 * 150 times = 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x4 * 200 times = 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x5 ※ Note: CocoPPa Play Probably forgot to add the "48-hour" for the "Premium Ticket" ※ The number of total captures in your club will be reset in each term. ※ Eligible users: who individually completes the order SR more tan 5 times. ※ The club rewards will be deposited within an hour after each term ends. ※ If you change your clubs during the event, the points you earned are remained at your previous club. Note that such points cannot be taken over to your new club. (Bonus) Royal girl - Club Bonus 1st Half Term 1.jpg|Club Bonus 1st Half Term 1 (Bonus) Royal girl - Club Bonus 1st Half Term 2.jpg|Club Bonus 1st Half Term 2 (Bonus) Royal girl - Club Bonus 2nd Half Term 1.jpg|Club Bonus 2nd Half Term 1 Images Display (Display) Royal girl - 1.jpg (Display) Royal girl - 2.jpg How to (How to) Royal girl - Process of Basic Steps.jpg|Process of Basic Steps (How to) Royal girl - Hint.jpg|Hint (How to) Royal girl - Item Type (Unknown).jpg|Item Type (Unknown) (How to) Royal girl - Item Type.jpg|Item Type (How to) Royal girl - Character Type.jpg|Character Type Special Packs (Special Packs) Royal girl - 1.jpg (Special Packs) Royal girl - 2.jpg (Special Packs) Royal girl - 3.jpg Others (Twitter) Royal girl Teaser.jpg|Royal girl Teaser (What's New) Royal girl - Stage&Decor Bug.jpg|Royal girl Stage&Decor Bug (Banner) Royal girl - Cooking Point Rewards 2nd Half.jpg|Cooking Point Rewards' 2nd Half Banner Rewards (Banner) Royal girl - Cooking Point Rewards.jpg|Cooking Point Rewards' Banner (Banner) Royal girl - Ranking Rewards.jpg|Ranking Rewards' Banner Cooking Points (1st Half) First Half: 04/09/2018 to 04/13/2018 * (Pant&Skirt) Royal Girl Frilled Underwear and Knee High ver.A white - 700,000 * (Hand Accessories) Royal Girl Clumsy Maid Serving Tea ver.A white - 3,900,000 * (Tops) Royal Girl Maid Dress ver.A black - 9,400,000 * (Wallpaper/Profile) Royal Girl Room Wallpaper ver.A white - 30,000,000 (Pant&Skirt) Royal Girl Frilled Underwear and Knee High ver.A white.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Royal Girl Frilled Underwear and Knee High ver.A white (Hand Accessories) Royal Girl Clumsy Maid Serving Tea ver.A white.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Royal Girl Clumsy Maid Serving Tea ver.A white (Tops) Royal Girl Maid Dress ver.A black.jpg|(Tops) Royal Girl Maid Dress ver.A black (Wallpaper_Profile) Royal Girl Room Wallpaper ver.A white.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Royal Girl Room Wallpaper ver.A white Cooking Points (2nd Half) Second Half: 04/13/2018 to 04/17/2018 * (Head Accessories) Royal Girl Maid Headdress ver.A white - 700,000 * (Hairstyle) Royal Girl Hairpin on Curly Hair ver.A orange - 3,900,000 * (Tops) Royal Girl Girl Rose Mini Dress ver.A blue - 9,400,000 * (Show Items) Royal Girl Mansion Stage ver.1 - 35,000,000 (Head Accessories) Royal Girl Maid Headdress ver.A white.jpg|(Head Accessories) Royal Girl Maid Headdress ver.A white (Hairstyle) Royal Girl Hairpin on Curly Hair ver.A orange.jpg|(Hairstyle) Royal Girl Hairpin on Curly Hair ver.A orange (Tops) Royal Girl Girl Rose Mini Dress ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Royal Girl Girl Rose Mini Dress ver.A blue (Show Items) Royal Girl Mansion Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Royal Girl Mansion Stage ver.1 Midterm Rewards First Half: 04/09/2018 to 04/13/2018 * (Wallpaper/Profile) Royal Girl Fountain in Garden Wallpaper ver.A green - Rank 1-500 * (Tops) Royal Girl Jewelry on Frilled Dress ver.A white - Rank 1-2000 * (Pant&Skirt) Roya Girl Heart-Pattern Tights and Pumps ver.A black - Rank 1-5000 (Wallpaper_Profile) Royal Girl Fountain in Garden Wallpaper ver.A green.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Royal Girl Fountain in Garden Wallpaper ver.A green (Tops) Royal Girl Jewelry on Frilled Dress ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Royal Girl Jewelry on Frilled Dress ver.A white (Pant&Skirt) Roya Girl Heart-Pattern Tights and Pumps ver.A black.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Roya Girl Heart-Pattern Tights and Pumps ver.A black Ranking Rewards (Overall) Second Half: 04/13/2018 to 04/17/2018 * (Show Items) Royal Girl Gorgeous Chandelier Decor2 ver. - Rank 1-10 * (Face) Royal Girl Smiling Face ver.A blue - Rank 1-25 * (Show Items) Royal Girl Fabulous Things Decor1 ver. - Rank 1-50 * (Tops) Royal Girl Reading Book with Dog Style ver.A red - Rank 1-75 * (Show Items) Royal Girl Baldachin Bedroom Stage ver. - Rank 1-150 * (Tops) Royal Girl Gorgeous Frilled Dress ver.A red - Rank 1-300 * (Hairstyle) Royal Girl Big Bows on Twin Tails ver.A yellow - Rank 1-500 * (Hairstyle) Royal Girl Braided Straight Hair ver.A white - Rank 1-2000 * (Hand Accessories) Royal Girl Bag with Rabbit Charm ver.A green - Rank 1-5000 * (Head Accessories) Royal Girl Rose Headband ver.A red - Rank 1-10000 (Show Items) Royal Girl Gorgeous Chandelier Decor2 ver..jpg|(Show Items) Royal Girl Gorgeous Chandelier Decor2 ver. (Face) Royal Girl Smiling Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Royal Girl Smiling Face ver.A blue (Show Items) Royal Girl Fabulous Things Decor2 ver..jpg|(Show Items) Royal Girl Fabulous Things Decor2 ver. (Tops) Royal Girl Reading Book with Dog Style ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Royal Girl Reading Book with Dog Style ver.A red (Show Items) Royal Girl Baldachin Bedroom Stage ver..jpg|(Show Items) Royal Girl Baldachin Bedroom Stage ver. (Tops) Royal Girl Gorgeous Frilled Dress ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Royal Girl Gorgeous Frilled Dress ver.A red (Hairstyle) Royal Girl Big Bows on Twin Tails ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Royal Girl Big Bows on Twin Tails ver.A yellow (Hairstyle) Royal Girl Braided Straight Hair ver.A white.jpg|(Hairstyle) Royal Girl Braided Straight Hair ver.A white (Hand Accessories) Royal Girl Bag with Rabbit Charm ver.A green.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Royal Girl Bag with Rabbit Charm ver.A green (Head Accessories) Royal Girl Rose Headband ver.A red.jpg|(Head Accessories) Royal Girl Rose Headband ver.A red Profiles (Profile) Royal girl - Cooking Point Rewards.jpg|Cooking Point Rewards' Profile (Profile) Royal girl - Ranking Rewards Midterm.jpg|Ranking Rewards Midterm's Profile (Profile) Royal girl - Ranking Rewards Overall.jpg|Ranking Rewards Overall's Profile Shows (Show) Royal girl - Cooking Point Rewards.jpg|Cooking Point Rewards' Show (Show) Royal girl - Ranking Rewards Midterm.jpg|Ranking Rewards Midterm's Show (Show) Royal girl - Ranking Rewards Overall.jpg|Ranking Rewards Overall's Show Videos 【CocoPPa Play】Royal girl Cooking Point Rewards|Cooking Point Rewards' Animated Show 【CocoPPa Play】Royal girl Ranking Rewards|Ranking Rewards Midterm's Animated Show Trivia * In the second Pot Event, Royal girl, CocoPPa Play added The Great Mr.Robot, a 2nd half and the Charm Up Lotto. * Sebastian, one of the characters from Royal girl, has his own Promotion Event called SEBA's Kitchen. (From 04/22/2018 to 05/14/2018) Category:Events Category:Pot Event Category:2018 Category:2018 Event Category:Royal girl Category:Fancy Category:Cute Category:Sepia Category:Lolita Category:Innocent Girl Category:Antiques